Large cardboard containers such as Gaylord boxes are a popular method of transporting bulk material in particulate form, such as in the shipping of powdered metals, pelletized plastic resin or the like. Automatic removal can be accomplished with a lance or pickup wand attached via a flexible hose to a vacuum loader, whereby the wand is inserted into the box from above to vacuum the particulates up and out of the box. Large tilt tables or tippers have been developed to aid in the flow of material toward the lance.